the incubus of barrats mansion
by tootsiepop8
Summary: This is ghost adventures but i couldnt find that catagory! :3 copyright goes to travel channel dont sue


The Ghost Adventures Crew was investigating an old mansion. They had heard stories of women getting attacked by a dark malevolent spirit. While they were taking a tour of the place, the historian was telling them all of the stories of the spirit.

"Now, , the owner of the mansion, a daughter was very beautiful, even when she was young. She was skinny and sexy and had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was a very sensual man. He had an affair with just about every women he talked to. HE would even have sex with men. But the worst thing was, when his daughter was younger, he would grope her and make her suck his cock. If she didn't do what he wanted he would beat her and lock her in her room for the day with no food or water." The historian told them

"Wow, that's terrible!" Zak exclaimed.

"It was, but that's not even the worst. When his daughter turned 16, he forced her to have sex with him. We think that that event happened at least 3 times. But the last time it happened, she was expecting it so she hid a knife under her pillow so when he pushed he down on the bed, she took the knife out and stabbed him with it. 7 times. We don't know what happened to her after that but we suspect she ran away."

"wow."

"I have no words." Nick said

"You boys better be carful while your investigating here. This isn't just a regular demon. Its an incubus."

"Don't worry, we will be!" the 3 of them say in unison.

About 20 minuets later.

"Okay, we are meeting with a girl who said she was here for a tour and had a really bad experience here." Zak says.

A few seconds later, I walk in. My name is Corinne. I am tall, sexy, and have dark brown hair that goes to my waist and brown eyes. Im wearing a black tightfitting tee, skinny jeans, brown Katniss Everdeen boots, and my hair is pulled back in a high pony tail.

As im walking in, I notice that all three of the guys are staring at me. They seem to be hypnotized by my swishing hips and plump red lips.

"Hi."

"hey." Zak says. "You must be Corinne."

"Yep." I say and I notice his eyes go from mine to my boobs.

"uhhhh…. O...Why don't you tell us what happened to you and where it happened." He struggles to go back to business.

"ok. Follow me this way to his room." I turn around and walk away. I knew he was staring at my ass so I put an extra swish in my hips.

When we get there, I stop.

"ok, so I was on a ghost tour and I had a camera. We were in here and the guide was telling us about the experiences they have here. When the group started moving to a different room, I stayed behind to take some pictures. As I was doing so, I got these pictures." I showed them the pictures.

"in this picture there is a black mass that is in the shape of a man. And in the next one it is gone."

"O wow, that's so clear." Nick says.

"After I finished taking pictures, it got colder. I heard a voice. It said in a deep voice 'aw, don't go yet.' I started walking but from behind something grabbed my neck and put a hand over my mouth. The invisible force shoved my against a wall. I was trying to scream but the hand on my neck tightened. 'sssshhhh. Don't scream.' It said. 'now, you will do what I say or I WILL KILL YOU.' And I believed it. So I stopped struggling and stopped screaming. 'Good girl.' It said to me. 'hahaha. This is going to be FUN. Get on your knees.' It says to me. I don't move. It sighs loudly and says 'Well,I didn't want to have to do this the hard way but…' and it shoved the back of my knees in and I fell down to my knees. Then, I feel something pressing up against my lips. 'SUCK.' It says. I shook my head hard. 'its not good to disobey me' and it smacked me so hard I screamed and fell to my side. It grabbed my hair and lifted me back up. It pulled my head back and said 'next time you disobey me, it will be harder. Now SUCK!' My mouth was open and he shoved his dick in my mouth. He grabbed the back of my head and moved it back and forth. By this time the group had heard my scream and was looking for me. They found me just in time before things got too far. They came in and the guide threw holy water at us. The incubus screamed and went away. I haven't been back here since."

"o my God! This thing is even stronger than I thought! You know, you are sexy. You would make a good trigger object. Would you like to help us investigate?" Zak says.

"o…I don't know…."

"Ill stay with you the whole time. I wont let it touch you."

*sigh* "okay, ill do it."

"YES!" they exclaim.

"Great! Come by here around 6:30." Says Zak.

"okay ,see you later."

I cant believe I agreed to this. I thought to myself when I got there.

"There's our girl!" Zak says as I walk towards them.

Zak tells me what the plan was and what to do and in about an hour, we were locked down.

We investigated as a group for a while, then we split up and I went with Zak to go up to the bedroom.

"You nervous?" Zak asks me.

"VERY." I say

"Don't worry you'll be fine!" He reassures me.

"….sigh….okay."

We walk in and immediately it feels different. We are in there for about half and hour with no activity. Finally, Zak asks, "Do you remember Corinne? You mouth fucked her a few month back?"

After no activity, we finally do

"_**I do! she was good!"**_a deep voice over the EVP detector said.

"_**She's cute! She would've been cuter though if I got her naked." **_It says

"Don't say that about her!" Zak yells.

I yelp as I feel something drag its fingers across my butt.

"What happened?"

I felt fingers on my ass!"

"Don't do that to her you bastard!"

"_**Why? Is that your job?" **_The incubus said.

"NO!" Zak yells at it.

Im holding the EVP detector.

"O my god, the EVP detector is dead!" I say

"No way! I just put new batteries in that! DID YOU JUST DRAIN THAT?"

"_**Of course I did!" **_

Suddenly we hear what we thought was Nick's voice

"Zak! ZAK! Help, O my God HELP me someone PLEASE!"

"NICK!" Zak screams and runs out of the room towards where he heard the voice.

I try to run to but the door to the bedroom closes and locks.

"_**You're not going anywhere bitch."**_

"Wait! But-'' I'm cut off as once again as hands come around my mouth and im shoved onto my back on the ground. I'm struggling on the ground when the voice says,

"_**your not going anywhere! You got away once, and im NOT letting it happen again!"**_

It started to rip the clothes off of me. My black shirt is ripped to shreds and jeans are ripped all around and then pulled off of me. I'm down to my sports bra and thong. For the first time I look up and see a black mass on top of me.

"_**my my my. You have such a nice body . I haven't seen a body like that since when I was alive."**_

I was so scared. I keep struggling and scream.

"_**Here. I'll make a deal with you. IF you let me take you willingly, I wil let you go after, but if you don't, you will join me, and stay with me, FOREVER!"**_

I think about this for a second, roll my eyes, and stop struggling.

"_**Good girl!"**_ he pulls me two my knees. _**"Now, SUCK."**_ I feel the same thing against my lips. Slowly, I open my mouth. He shoved it in, hard. he grabbes the back of my head and bobs it back and forth, really fast. Without warning, he shoved my head down all the way into the invisible curls at the base of his cock. I gag and try to pull away, But he holds me there. When he finally lets me up, I cough and breath heavily. _**"Keep going bitch."**_ It says to me. I shake my head and close my mouth. It growls at me and grabs my throat so hard it left cuts where its finger nails cut into me. With his other hand, he smacks me hard. _**"I said, KEEP GOING!"**_ This time, I do. I go hard on it and deep throat its cock until he came inside my mouth. It was so much I had to swallow about 4 times to get it all down.

Its breathing hard. It lifts me up and throws me onto the bed. I yelp as I land on the bed.

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask it.

Laughter. _**"you'll find out soon enough."**_

Zak finds Nick

"Dude! O my god are you okay? I heard you screaming for help!" Zak says.

"What? I wasn't calling for you. Im fine." Nick replies, clearly confused.

"Wait….HUH?...But …. Oh no, CORINNE! O my god Nick it Tricked me! Its going after Corinne!"

Zak sprints off back up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Wait Zak!" Nicks yells and runs after Zak.

Zak gets to the door and tries it.

"Damn it! Its Fucking locked! Corinne, Corinne! Are you okay? Say something!"

I'm still on the bed but the incubus had pushed me onto my back and spread my legs so it could stand in between them. I heard Zak banging on the door. I try to call his name but the incubus cover s my mouth.

"_**OH no you don't!"**_ it hisses in my ear.

I hear Zak and Nick outside trying to break down the door.

"_**HA! They will never get in in time!"**_ The incubus says

I whimper.

Then, the black mass pulls my bra off and my thong down and throws them into a pile. I scream as I am now fully exposed.

"_**I was right! You are MUCH prettier naked!"**_

I hear Zak, "Guys did you hear that? She screamed! O my god I hope she's ok!"

The incubus bends over me and I feel its mouth on my cheek. It moves down to my neck. It bites down on my neck hard enough to draw blood. I tremble and whimper. It moves down to my exposed boobs. I feel it lick around and over my nipple. Then it bites down. I moan, loud.

Zak hears my moan. HE thought to himself, "She moaned. What is it doing to her?"

IT moved its mouth over and did that same thing with my other boob. Then I felt it trace its mouth down my stomach and down in between my thighs. I squirm as I feel it start sucking on me.

"_**you taste good!"**_ He says.

"mmmmmm…" I manage to say in reply.

It laughs. HE gently kisses up and down the inside of my thighs. It stands up. HE grabs under me and scoots me to the edge of the bed, preparing to enter me.

"Please don't." I whine in a small voice

It laughs. I feel it. HE slowly pushes inside of me. Its cock is huge. I scream in pain and pleasure and then moan as I slowly adjust to it.

Outside, Zak is panicking. "What do we do what do we do?" HE hears my pleasure moan and briefly thinks it was him making me make those noises.

"Nick, go get Aaron! NOW" Zak yells.

Inside it is fucking me hard. I try to push against it, but there is nothing to push against. Above me, its groaning in pleasure. I am moaning in part pleasure part horror that this is actually happening. I call Zaks name. "Zak. Za- Zak, plea- AH! Please, help me!" The demon grabbed both my breasts in his hands and dug his nails into my skin. "OW!" I screech.

Zak is frantically thinking of what to do as he hears me call his name. Zak remembers what he saw in a movie once. HE grabbed some holy water and a wooden cross and jump- kicked the door. He did it twice and then the door broke and he was in.

Right as the door broke, The demon came inside me. "NOOOOO!" I scream. He groans loudly and digs his nails into my shoulder. Quickly after he pulls out and throws me onto the floor.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Zak screams and comes running at the mass. He pulls out holy water and sprayed it in the demons direction. It screeches in pain and Zak and I start to see black smoke coming off of it. It makes a grab for Zak but Zak dodges it and takes his wooden cross out and stabbed the demon where its heart would be.

"_**NOOOOOO!"**_ It screeches! IN about 3 seconds, it falls to the floor and disappears, leaving behind black blood on the floor.

I am still on the floor and I moan.

"Corinne! Zak runs over to me and kneels next to me, lifting my head and putting it in his lap.

"Corinne, can you hear me? Say something, ANYTHING!" Zaks says franticly.

I open my eyes and look up at him. "Everything hurts." I whisper.

HE laughs and pulls out his holy water.

"Damn, that thing really beat you up." He said looking at all my cuts.

He shows me the bottle of holy water.

"I'M going to put this on the cuts. It may burn a bit though." He says quietly.

I nod.

He puts it on his fingers and first rubbed it on my shoulders. I yelp in pain as it burns much more than I thought it would be.

"Sorry" He says with a twinge or regret in his voice."

"NO, its ok."

He keeps going, he puts it on the bite mark and crescent shaped cuts on my neck. I moan in pain.

"shhh" Zak says as he rubbed my cheek with the other hand.

HE did the same ritual with the cuts on my boobs and the bite marks and scratches down my body. When he gets to in between my thighs, he sees it is red and leaking. He rubbed holy water on that and I scream in pleasure as I cum. He rubbed more holy water there and I writhe in pain.

"Is that all?" He asks me

"Yep." I say.

"OK, lets get you dressed."

I blush deeply. He notices but just stands up and helped me up. Im too weak to stand. I stumble and sit on the bed. He finds my cloths all in scrapes. He helped me into my bra and thong. MY jeans are ripped to shreds along with my shirt. Zak stares at me, thinking.

"Here" He says taking off his shirt and handing it to me.

"thanks." I say pulling the tight shirt on. Its still too short and only covers the very top of my ass. I blush. Just then, Nick and Aaron come running in. They stop in their tracks when they see me wearing Zaks shirt and a thong. They awkwardly walk over to us.

"Dude, O my God! Is she ok? What happened? Where are her clothes?" They ask.

"Kind of, a demon fucked her, ripped to pieces." He answers their questions in order. They both walk over to me. They are examining me and they see the marks on my neck.

"Damn, that thing went all out on you, didn't it?" Aaron asks.

Nick: I'm going to call the historian to let us out.

Zak: good idea dude.

About fifteen minutes later, we are packed up, I'm sitting on the stairs crying. Zak is sitting next to me trying to comfort me.

We hear the lock being unlocked. Billy, Jay, and the historian rush in. Asking all the same questions. I wasn't in good condition really to be talking so Zak explained it to them. When its time to go, I stand up and take a step, immediately falling down. Zak helps me up.

"Hey dudes, I think im going to drive her home. Will you guys pick me up in the morning if I text you the address?"

Nick: Of course dude, see you in the morning.

Zak helps me into the car and we drive away.

When we get to my house, we walk in. HE helps me to bad after I show him to the guest room.

ME: Zak?

Zak: yes?

Me: thank you. So much.

Zak: no problem.

ME: I'm scared

Zak: Do you want me to sleep in here with you?

ME: *nods*

Zak: *chuckles softly* ok.

So Zak climbed into bed next to me, turned the light off, and I fell asleep with Zak's protective arms around me.

**THE END**


End file.
